doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:12thDoc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Doctor Who Original Stories (the stories) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The evil dude (Talk) 17:46, July 19, 2010 I'll do my best I'll try to submit what I believe will be the best story I'll write but it's only 1/4 finished and I'm working hard on it check it out - The Last Frontier/The Forgotten Dimension. It's the finale of Common Series 1. P.S. Right now I'm more concentrated on the Common series than my own and I think that anyone else involved is to. Time Guardian 18:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The Eleven Doctors - Xmas Special I was thinking for the Christmas Special I could use my episode of The Eleven Doctors but instead of Rory Williams I'll Put Ellie Bates Instead but i won't put till i have your permisson and if you want we could joint write. Thanks - Lewody1 3.9.10 The Eleven Doctors So heres what i thought. The Doctors are pulled out of time by the master (John Simms version) and put onto the masters version of the death zone and the companions that the doctors are with are *First Doctor, Susan, Ian and Barbara *Second Doctor, Jamie and Zoe *Third Doctor, Sarah-Jane, UNIT (The Brigadier,Sergeant Benton and Captian Yates) *Fourth Doctor, K-9, Romana II *Fifth Doctor, Adric, Tegan and Nyssa *Sixth Doctor and Peri *Seventh Doctor and Ace *Eighth Doctor and Charley Pollard from BFA *Ninth Doctor,Jack and Rose *Tenth Doctor, Mickey and Rose *Eleventh Doctor, Amy and Ellie I like the idea of the two roses and they touch each other and that will make a paradox Thanks - User:Lewody1 PS If disagree with any of this contact me please **Okay then it will be 8th, 9th, 10th and 11th and then Sarah-Jane and K-9 will also be in the episode FMS 2 head writer Shouldn't someone else be head writer for FMS 2? Otherwise it would be unfair. Tennantfan 22:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Fms Hey can i write a few episodes 4 FMS. I cud rite a few episodes or even just 1. I dont mind. 09jhero. I also saw dat someone wants a new head writer so i was thinkin maybe u cud hav a few head writers? And if u want 2 see some stories Ive ritten already. Look at my page, DW: Series 7. FMS - from a hopeful scriptwriter Writing an episode - the FMS Hi 12th Doc, is it possible (as I wish to be a scriptwriter when I am older) that I could write an episode for one of the next few slots of the FMS? I've a few sci-fi ideas and, being a fan of Dr Who, would love to put one to the test. I would be grateful if you could get back to me soon. Thanks, M.Hawker 19:01, November 20, 2011 (UTC) (user name - TenpiesWho) Founder, The Junior Scriptwriters Community Wiki